theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Romalotti
}} Daniel Romalotti Jr. is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Michael Graziadei. Biography Daniel Romalotti was the birth son of Brian Hamilton and Phyllis Summers. He is the adopted son of Danny Romalotti. Daniel has one daughter, Lucy. Early Years, Kevin and Cassie While in New York, Danny was stalked by Phyllis. She drugged him, got him into her bed, then claimed to be pregnant by him. Danny married Phyllis for the child's sake. Daniel Romalotti, Jr. was born. Danny divorced Phyllis soon after however. Danny remarried Phyllis after little baby Daniel became ill. The family was happy until Danny realized the truth--that he was not the baby's father. He divorced Phyllis and won sole custody of the toddler, whom he still considered his son. He took Daniel to Europe with him. Daniel returned in 2003 as a teenager. He thought that his mother had abandoned him, so when he was reunited with her, he was surprised to learn the truth. He and Phyllis moved in together to bond. Daniel befriended the older Kevin Fisher. He began plotting to repair Kevin's reputation. Kevin's history includes being an abused child, arsonist, Internet predator, having sex with a minor, and attempted murder of Colleen Carlton. They set up Lily Winters to be attacked by a guy named Alex, then Kevin would rescue her and be a hero. But Alex went too far, and she nearly died after the rescue. Lily fell for Daniel. Lily's mother, Drucilla Winters, fought it at because was his mother is Phyllis, whom Dru hates. 14 year old Cassie Newman, who had a crush on the older Daniel, decided to go to a secret party because Daniel was going. Cassie showed up to find Daniel drunk, because he missed Lily, who he was seperated from. Deciding he was too drunk to get home, Cassie took his keys and started the car even though she hadn't a lesson. They got in a car accident. Both hit their heads and couldn't remember what happened, so everyone assumed Daniel was driving. As soon as Daniel was able to leave the hospital, he was arrested for underage drinking and DUI. Phyllis bailed him out. But after Cassie died, Daniel was up for manslaughter. Lily couldn't be parted from him, so she talked Daniel into hiding from the cops. Cassie's Case, Lily and Amber While the Genoa City police, his mother, and Nicholas Newman (Cassie's father) searched for Daniel, Lily was visiting him and bringing him food. Malcolm figured it out, and tried to get Lily to talk Daniel into giving himself up. But instead they ran away together in Lily's car. Phyllis discovered them working on the beach, but didn't realize it was them until they disappeared. Nick caught Daniel. Phyllis managed to stop him from beating Daniel up. They turned them to the police, and both were returned to Genoa City. Daniel went on trial for vehicular manslaughter. But at the last minute, Nick turned over evidence - the clothes Cassie was wearing that fateful night. The boot she was wearing matched a piece of a heel found under the accelerator, the judge determined that Cassie was driving and let Daniel go. Lily was forced to go to boarding school in New Hampshire as punishment. Lily arrived home for a long-weekend visit and contacted Daniel. They let everyone believe they no longer cared about each other and Lily was allowed to stay in town. Colleen helped them by pretending to date, but it didn't work. So Lily and Daniel got married in Las Vegas. Daniel and Lily's marital bliss was interrupted when Alex arrived back in town and blackmailed Kevin and Daniel. Daniel told Jack and Phyllis about it, and both suggested he tell Lily the truth, which he did after a while. Lily was upset. She left him and moved back to her parents' house. Not long afterward, however, they reconciled, much to the horror of her parents. As a ice storm took out the power, Phyllis and Jack Abbott became trapped in a elevator. Phyllis went into labor in the elevator. Jack ended up delivering the baby, who was later named Summer Newman. Meanwhile, Nick was out in the storm rescuing Daniel from a car wreck. Lily had to do CPR on him while Nick sped them to the hospital. All were united later, Phyllis and baby were fine, and Daniel recovered with only broken ribs. Amber Moore and Daniel became friends and they spend a lot of time together helping each other with their various deceptions. Amber showed him the Website where her porn clips were. Daniel then got hooked on Internet porn. Lily kicked him out. Lily and Daniel's marriage was dissolved due to the fact that they were underage when they married, using a letter of consent from Malcolm. Plum, Love and Billy An old boyfriend from Amber's past named Plum came to town trying to blackmail her with porn tapes. He was found dead of a broken neck in a locked room with a bag filled with money. Although it appeared that he may have fallen from a chair while getting the bag from above, Amber, Daniel and Kevin decided to dump the body and bury the money. Although they swore that they would not touch the money, Amber needed money and dug up the bag and took some of it, but was seen by an unknown person. A Treasury Agent named Bonachek traced the money to the them, and someone named Carson McDonald was asking around for him. Then Amber got kidnapped and locked in a closet. She escaped into the arms of Carson, Bonachek arrived, followed by Daniel and the cops. The trio was arrested, but got off with probation. Amber and Daniel officially became a couple.Just as Daniel and Amber declared their love, and he appeared to be discovering a hidden talent for drawing and caricature, Danny made a surprise visit and asked him to go on the road as a photographer. Daniel agreed. Danny sent Phyllis a photo of Daniel partying on tour with a cute girl on his lap, which Phyllis made sure that Amber saw. Amber, unable to reach Daniel, got drunk and having sex with Adrian Korbel who had been recently dumped by Colleen. When Daniel returned, Amber felt so guilty she had to tell him, and Daniel dumped her. Colleen accompanied Daniel to New York City to attend the gallery showing of his sketches. Amber showed up with her new lover Liam, who turned out to be Billy Abbott, Colleen’s uncle and someone Daniel had never gotten along with. Daniel and Amber confessed their love on their favorite talk radio show as "Herve" and "Marina". Daniel broke off with Colleen, and Amber told Billy he couldn’t crash at her place anymore. Amber moved out of Phyllis's penthouse and in with Daniel at his artist studio. A man, claiming to be Federal Agent Howard Aucker, and they wanted Daniel to forge a painting to trap some art thieves. Daniel failed to finish in time, their loft was ransacked and the painting stolen, and when he contacted the real Agent Aucker, it turned out the first guy was a fake. “Thomas Balfour’ approached Victoria Newman to buy art for the Newman collection, but she recognized it as stolen art. The Case of the Forgery Victoria wanted Jana to verify, and Jana was shocked to discover it was Daniel’s forgery, and “Balfour” was the fake FBI man. Victoria made a deal to meet him with the cash and he left, then she notified the real Agent Aucker. Aucker put a wire on Victoria and supplied the cash for the exchange, but Daniel showed up before her, and “Balfour” pulled a gun on him. Someone in a ski mask attacked “Balfour” from behind and left him shot. When Daniel asked who shot him, the guy said that it was Daniel and died, so Daniel fled. When Victoria arrived, the masked person knocked crates down on top of her and took off with the money. Daniel became the chief suspect, and was arrested. Phyllis made his bail, but Jana as his “accomplice,” was originally denied bail due to her criminal record, but Michael got her out. Kevin managed to steal the dead man's cell phone from the evidence after their bail hearing, and Daniel and Amber were intent on using it to find the real killer. Deacon Sharpe showed up in Genoa City claiming to be an Art Entrepreneur, when actually he was behind the manipulation of Daniel to forge the painting. Deacon told Amber that he would turn over a video exonerating Daniel if she would have sex with him, so she did. Deacon made sure Daniel heard it. When Amber went to see Daniel in jail, he went off on her and refused to believe her. But when the DVD and Michael convinced ADA Heather Stevens to let him out on bail again, he began having second thoughts. But the charges were not dropped, and Daniel became a suspect in the death of "Balfour". Amber got blackmailed into marrying Deacon to help Daniel, but Daniel saved her in time, and decided to marry her so Deacon couldn't. For a short while, the two were happy, but it was short lived, as Daniel could go to jail. Against Phyllis's wishes, the two rushed into marriage. However, Daniel could still go to jail. so Phyllis and Amber teamed up to get Deacon in trouble. Phyllis found proof that Deacon knew the dead guy, and blackmailed Deacon into"kidnapping" Amber. Deacon did so gladly, unaware that Amber was wearing a GPS chip in her necklace and that the cops were tracking their every move. Deacon was arrested for kidnapping and Phyllis gave the cops the evidence she blackmailed Deacon with, so Daniel was free to go. Sara, Abby and Daisy's Baby Daniel was getting in the way of Sara Smythe and Daisy Sanders' plan to murder Phyllis. Sara sent Daisy to stall Daniel. Daisy drugged Daniel and took him to bed. Amber Moore and her son, Eric Sharpe, walked in. Amber refused to believe Daniel when he said he didn't know what happened. She and Eric went to Katherine Chancellor's house. Daniel realized that he was drugged and went to ask for her forgiveness. However, Amber knew she had to leave town to protect Eric from her mother and Sara. After a tearfully promising to love each other forever, they went their separate ways. Daniel called Amber later on and they agreed to divorce. Daniel was at Jimmy's Bar when Abby Newman showed up. She kissed him and then said that it never happened. Daniel agreed but then he grabbed her and kissed her more passionately. A few days later Amber sent him divorce papers. Phyllis encouraged Daniel to find someone new and he had sex with Abby in the Newman pool unaware that her hidden cameras caught the whole thing. Abby put it on the internet. In November, Daniel met his mother at the Genoa City Athletic Club to talk about how that day would have been his first anniversary with Amber and how crazy it was that his marriage ended because he didn't want to be a father. All the while he did not know that Daisy was already pregnant. He said the whole idea of Daisy carrying his baby caused Abby to break up with him. He noted the similarities in Amber breaking up with him because she wanted to have a kid and Abby breaking up with him because he was going to have one. Abby, Daniel's Choice and Genevieve Daniel went to wish Abby Newman a happy birthday, give her his gift and tell her he was cool that she broke it off with him. In December at Daniel's loft, Daisy Carter became frustrated as Daniel callously stuffed all the festive decorations she had set out into a box. Daniel insisted that he and Daisy weren't a family celebrating the holidays together. Daniel complained about having given up his freedom and privacy in order to act as her jailer. Daniel instructed Daisy to get herself ready for her check up at the hospital. Before they left, Daniel told the guart to let the monitoring company know that Daisy was leaving the premises. At the hospital, Daisy seemed crushed after Daniel refused to accompany her into the exam room to hear the fetal heartbeat or view an ultrasound image of the baby. Instead, Daniel studied a brochure about adoption after Daisy went into an exam room. Later, the obstetrician stepped out with Daisy and informed Daniel that the mother-to-be was already dilated and could soon give birth to his daughter. Daniel seemed stunned. After they returned from the hospital Daniel reminded Daisy that she would be returning to jail after she gave birth. Daisy claimed that Daniel was in denial because he was refusing to acknowledge his role in the baby's life. Daisy told Daniel that he'd be unable to remain aloof after he gazed into his baby's eyes. Daniel seemed to expect a knock at the door when a woman named Genevieve from the Family Hope Center arrived. Daniel explained that he had summoned a representative from the adoption agency. Daisy yelled that Daniel had no right to contact the agency without first having asked her. Daniel explained to Daisy that it wouldn't hurt to discuss matters because she had admitted that they needed a plan. Genevieve, Phyllis and Daniel's Choice Genevieve seemed taken aback by Daisy Carter's anger so she reminded them that newborns could be dropped off at any hospital or fire station. Daisy angrily ordered the woman to leave. Daniel reminded Daisy that she was going to jail for a long time and he maintained that he didn't intend to take care of the baby. Daisy insisted that Daniel would love his daughter. Daniel replied, "By no fault of my own, I fathered this child. My one and only responsibility is making sure that she is placed in a good home where she's loved and cared for." Tears flowed down Daisy's cheeks when Daniel firmly announced that the craziness was about to end. Daniel ran into Phyllis Summers and Summer Newman at Crimson Lights. Summer was holding her bright pink bag in her lap and thanked Daniel for giving it to her for Christmas. Phyllis noted that the bag was packed for a sleepover. After Summer left with her friend, Phyllis asked her son what was wrong. Daniel explained that Daisy's baby could be born soon and he needed to figure out what to do. Daniel explained that Daisy believed she would have the baby, stay with him and play house happily ever after. Phyllis agreed that Daisy was delusional. Daniel cried that he'd have to make the right choice on his own and admitted to his mom that he didn't know what to do. Daniel worried about what would happen if plans weren't finalized before the baby came. Phyllis offered to phone her attorney and ask about Daisy's rights, Daniel's rights and about his obligations to the child. Phyllis stammered that she wished to adopt the baby. Revealing his intention to allow a family that lives a long distance from Genoa City adopt Daisy's baby, Daniel argued with his mother about whether Phyllis had a say in the matter. The Baby Phyllis Summers insisted she was just trying to protect him and guessed he would be unable to stop worrying about the child. Daniel denied it and warned he wouldn't change his mind. Daniel returned to the apartment and noticed that Daisy Carter had ordered a pizza. Daisy told Daniel that she realized that she'd been a bitch to the woman from the adoption agency. Daisy declared that she did not want to give up the baby. Daniel told Daisy the decision wasn't hers. Daisy said she wasn't the same person who'd kidnapped Lauren Fenmore and Jana Hawkes. Daisy was confident that everything would work out and she'd never spend another day in jail. Daniel took a slice of pizza and wondered why Daisy was acting so sure of herself. Daisy said she believed that a court would understand her plight. Daniel was doubtful. Daisy said they had to make plans before the baby to be born like visitation schedules. Daniel said the laws of nature may have resulted in Daisy getting pregnant but the laws of the state would prevent Daisy from keeping the child. Reading from a page on the Internet, Daniel told Daisy how he could force her parental rights to be terminated. Daniel read from the Wisconsin legal code and pointed out how Daisy had violated the law in numerous ways which would result in her losing any rights to the baby. Daisy was stymied. Daniel took his laptop and left the apartment. Daniel returned with a U.S. marshal. The marshal explained to Daisy that she was being transferred to the hospital on New Year's Day to have the baby. Daisy would then be returned to jail. On New Year's Eve, Daniel told Daisy that he was leaving her alone for the night. Daniel reminded Daisy that her ankle monitor was active and, if Daisy attempted to escape, she'd be arrested. Daisy was in tears as Daniel left. Daisy's Escape In January 2011 at the hospital, Daniel, accompanied by Abby Newman, told Phyllis Summers and Jack Abbott that Jana Hawkes and Daisy Carter should have already arrived. Jack asked Daniel what Jana had told him when she phoned. Daniel explained that Daisy was in labor so he had instructed Jana to drive Daisy to the hospital. Jack mentioned the ankle monitor and Daniel said he'd phoned the police and asked them to turn off the alarm. Phyllis attempted to phone Jana but she didn't answer. Daniel mentioned that the bad feelings he'd experienced earlier had worsened. After Kevin Fisher called about Daisy's escape, Daniel blamed himself. Daniel admitted to Jack, Phyllis, and Abby that he'd brought a U.S. marshal to the apartment the day before Daisy ran away. Daniel added that Daisy had fantasies of living free and raising the baby on her own, so he'd asked that marshal to explain to Daisy that she would be transferred to a women's correctional facility after the baby's birth. Abby agreed that Daisy had been pushed over the edge by the realization of facing prison. Phyllis noted that Daisy wouldn't get too far away because she was in labor. Jack explained that the authorities had surely begun tracking Daisy after Kevin phoned and alerted them of her escape. Phyllis assured a distraught Daniel that Daisy would soon be in custody. Daniel seemed somewhat relieved after the monitoring service phoned and told him that a signal from Daisy's ankle device had been detected. Daniel shared the news with his friends and his mom. Jack maintained that it was only a matter of time before Daisy would be captured. Abby blasted Daisy for risking her baby's life. Phyllis added that Daisy's life was also in jeopardy. Recent Developments Phyllis Summers told Daniel that he'd have to decide what to do about the baby. Daniel, incensed, told his mother that the baby would be adopted and raised far away from Genoa City. Phyllis tried to hold onto Daniel's coat collar when he refused to discuss the matter and rushed out of the waiting room. After Daniel later returned to the waiting room, he decided to drive to the area where police believed Daisy Carter was located. Abby Newman offered to accompany Daniel but he warned that Daisy was dangerous because she'd attacked Jana Hawkes. Daniel shuddered when he remembered that Daisy had threatened to harm the baby when she'd first returned to town. Jack Abbott agreed that Daniel could handle Daisy on his own. Daniel phoned Abby and reported that Daisy had removed her tracking device which had been found by the roadside. Daniel assured Abby he would continue searching for Daisy. Daniel comes across Jana's car at the abandoned zoo, where Jana and Lauren where held captive. Daniel hears Daisy screaming in the back seat, she is having the baby! Daniel delivers his daughter, and is cradling her in his arms (promising her that she will be raised by a loving family, far away from Genoa City) when Daisy hits him over the head with a very large flashlight. Daisy makes her get away in the car with the baby, leaving Daniel in the snow bleeding. The baby is left at a church in a basket and is found by the maintenance man. The man brings the newborn home and calls an agency who will pay him $5000.00, his wife is not too sure about completing the deal. The woman from the agency is named Primrose, who was named by her aunt Rose. Crimes Committed *Conspired with Kevin Fisher to get a guy named Alex to attack Lily Winters; was not charged. *Charged with Vehicular Manslaughter in the death of Cassie Newman. He was found not guilty. *Fugitive from prosecution; he was put on probation and did community service. *Accused of being in a strip club underage and solicitation. *Found the dead body of Garrett/Plum, stole part of the $700,000 he was found with and disposed of the body; the charges were dropped for restitution. *Breaking and entering a pawn shop to retrieve records of who Katherine Chancellor's emerald ring was sold to; was questioned by police. *Accused of art forgery and theft of $100,000. The charges may be dropped and was setup by Deacon Sharpe *A suspect in the murder of Ray Elkins, but the charges dropped. *Arrested for suspicion of murder of his wife Daisy. He was released the next day for insufficient evidence and later excluded as person of interest (2012). Hospitalizations & Maladies *As a toddler, he nearly died from bacterial meningitis. *Suffered from hypothermia and a head injury which put him in a coma and in critical condition; he later survived. *Injured in a car accident during an ice storm. See also *Daniel Romalotti Jr. and Lily Winters *Daniel Romalotti and Heather Stevens Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Romalotti family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s